In Which Daigo Doesn't Live Happily Ever After
by Sceptic62
Summary: Daigo Nishijima: cynical, sarcastic, and downtrodden. Royal Knights: honorable, powerful, and lacking in common sense. A volatile mixture thrown into another dimension under the premise of scouting it out for the god of the digital world, Yggdrasil. Multiple Digimon works inspired Royal Knights, Tri Abridged as the basis for Daigo.


**A/N: I had a crazy dream after reading some other digimon crossover, watching Digimon tri abridged, reading some Danmachi fanfiction (sue me) and finally playing Cyber Sleuth. This is the result.**

 **Day 202**

The city of Orario is a bustling network. In the most literal sense, it is the centerpoint of the world, from which wealth and prosperity flows. There is little that cannot be found in Orario, the city of heroes. Beautiful woman and gruff men were a common trade among the many citizens that made it home, and if that were not enough to satisfy the curious eye, even the heavens themselves decreed Orario the city of legends. For within its walls stood the adventurers of the many _Familia_ ; the blessed warriors chosen to fight in Orario's main source of intrigue, the great monster Dungeon.

However, just because it was the frontline against the monster scourge did not mean that Orario did not boast other wonders within its borders. Powerful men and women enjoyed luxury the same, if not more than the average person, not even considering the very gods that lived there themselves, who fell from heaven in a search for a happiness it could not offer. Yes, the city truly was the gem of this world, but even in this gem there is a place that offers much more than the city around it. A small bookshop that-

"Go away Omegamon," a voice said dryly, tinged with the undercurrent of a disappointment so deep one could drown in it. The owner of said voice stepped out of the stairway leading upstairs to the apartment above the shop, his sandals scraping lightly against the wood as he made his way into the main shop.

"Oh come on, how are you supposed to get new customers without advertising-" Our devilishly handsome narrator began, his beautiful orange locks with blue highlights waving in the air before he was interr-

"Yggdrasil promised me that this job didn't involve children," The interrupter with puke colored hair said in his raspy voice. He turned his deadened gaze directly to the youth standing in the doorway to his shop.

"I was lied to. Maliciously." He turned away and immediately began walking to the back of his shop, pulling on his stupid white lab coat as he-

"Go away Omegamon." Our protagonist's boundless reserve of patience was being tested. Obviously this was a test, there was no way anyone would not want the help of Garru Grey, the human form of the awesomest digimon Omegamon, right? Then, he would force this tortured soul to take his help! It was for his own good!

"Fine then. Try to help a guy out and this is what I get? I get it, no one wants Garru Grey's help. Well… I'm taking this donut as compensation for the film and effort I spent today!" He said honorably, before snatching the donut off the plate the bookkeep set down on the counter while replacing it with the small roll of film from his camera.

"Omegamon, don't you dare-" Our downtrodden bookkeep started before being silenced by the sound of the bell above the door ringing. He took a moment to recompose himself. Then Daigo Nishijima let out a deep sigh. He then stared at the remains of Omegamon's irritating existence in his shop. He grabbed the small cylinder in his hand, staring at it.

"Film doesn't even exist in this world…" He said despondently. He pocketed it before resuming opening up his shop for the day. Hell truly was other people.

 **Day 1**

"Do you understand now, Daigo Nishijima?" Daigo stared at the small white armored dragon before him. It had been a rather surreal day, even for the former digidestined Daigo Nishijima. Shortly after solving the Meicoomon crisis with the new digidestined and stopping the insane face licker Gennai, he was contacted once again by the digital world.

"Huckmon, I accept." Daigo stated resolutely, startling the rookie form of the Royal Knight. Huckmon turned towards Daigo abruptly, pausing in their meandering about the school campus.

"Are you sure? Would you not like time to think more thoroughly about this?" The digimon asked sincerely. Daigo stared at the digimon flatly.

"I am getting paid by the God of the digital world," He began, with Huckmon nodding in affirmation, the red cloak and goggles shifting aboutHuckmon's neck.

"To go to another dimension. Where the eight children, or any other children in this school, who bother me on a nearly daily basis can not reach." His dry tone summarizing the most important part of the mission. Huckmon merely nodded apprehensively.

"All the while, I will be surrounded by the thirteen strongest digimon in the digital world, so Maki can't get back at me for ruining her evil plans." Huckmon nodded once more. Daigo let out the first genuine smile in a long time, but his voice simply couldn't express his happiness.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is the first paid vacation I've received on this job. I am happy. Let's go today even, Huckmon." Huckmon once more stared at the odd human, wondering how it was possible for the Chosen partner of Baihumon, the vibrant and spirited guardian of the West Quadrant, be so lifeless. Thoughts for another time he supposed.

 **Day 3**

"This is not what I signed up for." That was the single sentence that ran through Daigo's head as he stared at the group around him. While he thought he had to travel to the digital world to meet all thirteen Royal Knights, apparently the God named Yggdrasil had other plans. The moment he stepped through the Digital gate, he was knocked forward into another portal, experiencing the most nauseating step of his life. When he landed, he found himself amongst thirteen other beings. _Human_ beings.

"I do not understand what we have done to dishonor our agreement, Daigo Nishijima. All thirteen of us, including myself, are here to protect you. And I assure you, we are no longer in the digital world nor your human world. This is the world Gekai, or Lower World, according to the inhabitants. Rather interesting don't you think? To think there are genuine celestial beings in this dimension." The leader of the thirteen people, Alphamon stated. Daigo could barely hold back his look of muted discontent.

"What I mean is, why are you all human? Why are _you_ a human woman?" He drawled further. While Daigo did not appear outwardly shocked, in reality, he was very deeply unsettled by the new forms of the Royal Knights, especially that of Alphamon. Mainly because for some reason only known to the Aloof Hermit Digimon, it had taken the appearance of a lithe blonde beauty, whose modesty was barely covered by the jacket it had chosen to wear in place of a shirt. Combined with the odd choice of accessories, and the extremely high cut shorts, it was extremely disturbing for Daigo to try and rationalize the abrupt change from manly black knight to supermodel.

"Lord Yggdrasil told us that the dimension we would be scouting would have no cyberspace, so we were given bodies comparable to that of a human, while still retaining our abilities. This was merely the most comfortable form I had, a remnant of an old adventure. You may call this form Kuremi Kyoko, a private detective." She explained fluently. Daigo levelled his nonplussed gaze at the now named Kyoko.

"I'll stick with Alphamon, thanks." The blonde nodded.

"Very well… although, there was indeed a hidden requirement that Lord Yggdrasil thought best to keep from you in case of your special… temperament. As the only one who is genuinely human amongst us, you will be in charge of limiting us with this digivice." Alphamon continued, pulling the aforementioned device from god knows where on her slim outfit. It was sleek, and unlike every other digivice Daigo had seen, was the size of a small tablet. He took it from her before skimming through the information on the device. Daigo lifted his gaze from the tablet.

"I quit." It was Alphamon's turn to level a bored look at Daigo. She shook her head side to side.

"Yggdrasil expected as such. He told me to threaten you with bringing along the digidestined. Specifically the partner of Omegamon's template." Daigo froze at that threat. He quickly retracted his previous statement.

"I look forward to this fun and engaging assignment. Yay…" Anything to get away from Taichi Yagami was worth it in Daigo's book. Anything.

"I am glad to have reached a consensus with you. Now allow me to introduce you to my fellow Royal Knights." She grabbed his forearm with a strong grip, most likely to ensure that Daigo wouldn't run away when she wasn't looking. She was right to do so.

The first among the Royal Knights to introduce themselves was oddly enough Kentaurosmon, with Satsuma Rentaro being his chosen name. The form he took was perhaps the oldest among his compatriots, a burly man with dark hair, and darker glasses. His ensemble consisted of an ankle length blue coat with red trim. He nodded towards Daigo and held his hand out for a handshake. Our beloved highschool teacher apprehensively accepted before Kentaurosmon dismissed himself. Daigo waited for the man to be out of earshot before he let out a hiss and started comforting his bruised fingers.

"I thought it was custom for handshakes to be firm, was it not, Daigo Nishijima?" The next knight cut in. Daigo looked over his newly introduced comrade before comparing them with Alphamon who was next to him. Daigo let out a pained sigh. Jesmon wasn't any better than the other two. Well, he wasn't worse at the very least. A character out of the Matrix and whatever Alphamon chose certainly had set the bar low. Jesmon was dressed rather simply, were it not for the cape, goggles, and _three floating balls of orange light._

"Humans don't have those, Huckmon." Daigo pointed out the odd fairy like orbs.

"Worry not, Daigo Nishijima. From our preliminary studies of this realm, things such as this are not out of place." Jesmon explained nonchalantly. Daigo narrowed his eyes at this information before turning to Alphamon.

"Where the hell have you sent me to?" Alphamon tilted her head to the side, as though she were genuinely confused.

"Did I not explain properly earlier? This is the world of Gekai, a realm in which celestial beings exist. It stands to reason that things such as magic and similar supernatural phenomena are fairly mundane to this kind of world." She stated matter of factly. Daigo let out a deep sigh. For the love of god, please don't let the other Royal Knights be this clueless.

They were.

 **Day 6**

Daigo Nishijima had not screamed in frustration since he had his soul crushed by the veritable amount of crap life had taken tender care to dump onto it. He had done so twice in private in the three days of travel with these _people_. Not literally screamed, but more so contemplate what he had done wrong in his life to deserve such cruel and specific punishment. In essence, he metaphorically screamed for someone to come and end his misery in a fast and painless manner.

In the three days he had been travelling with these misfits, Crusadermon in her green haired, business suited glory nearly got them evicted by the travelling caravan they had joined with. The next had been Dynasmon and Craniamon. Daigo didn't know what they looked like in all honesty, because they wore armor that were near perfect replicas of their digital forms, if modified to be more human-like. Craniamon still had his horns and Dynasmon his wings, which eventually led to a small riot in the town they stopped at, claiming they were some sort of monsters that escaped from the Dungeon of the central city of the continent.

The absolute worst offender, however, had to be Omegamon. Daigo couldn't tell if the Royal Knight was just messing with him or not, but he had presented himself as some unholy amalgamation of the stupidity of Agumon, the repetitiveness of Gabumon, and everything Taichi Yagami. He hadn't even _done_ anything and Daigo wanted to strangle him.

That didn't mean there weren't sane Royal Knights. But all but two lacked a common sense that was commonly found amongst humans who properly interacted with society. Which made it all the more headache inducing when they came to him for consultation.

"And so I punched the tree to knock down the ball, but I accidentally shattered it." Gankoomon stated plainly to Daigo. Daigo's expression remained blank. Gankoomon didn't change at all from digimon to human. Literally. He was wearing the exact same outfit and gear because Gankoomon could pass as a human when he was a digimon. _Barely_.

Apparently, his sense of justice and honor could not be held back, and he had acquiesced to help some of the caravan children recover the ball they were playing with after the caravan had stopped for the night. In doing so, he had accidentally revealed to the traders that their group was of some power, since he casually vaporized a few trees, assuming they were as strong as the ones in the digital world. Daigo sighed. He was doing that in exponentially larger increasing amounts. But thankfully, the two digimon who _did_ have some common sense were handling the discussion amongst the 14 people gathered.

Gallantmon, or Takato he preferred, along with Leopardmon, who named himself Takumi, were much more easier on Daigo's frayed nerves. Leopardmon was the main strategist and general leader of the group, while Alphamon took a counter-supervisory role, and Gallantmon had been to the human world under guise before apparently.

"Well, it matters not, we were able to pass ourselves off as a group of adventurers thanks to some rumors that both Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon collected." Leopardmon, a red headed sixteen year old with a black and yellow shirt nodded at the Veemon related Knights. Magnamon, despite being a digimon with completely golden armor, was dressed rather mutedly. A dark green shirt and orange capris were complimented by his slicked back, blonde-brown hair and glasses. UlforceVeedramon on the other hand, was one of the Royal Knights who adopted a stranger disguise. She wore a stylized black hoodie over a sports bra with sneakers and a pair of gym bloomers. Both Veemon knights nodded back in return, expressing thanks.

"Though, being unable to claim Lord Yggdrasil as our 'Kami-sama' made me rather displeased." Examon said from her seat in the tent. It would not be the last time that Daigo questioned the fashion sense of the thirteen strongest beings in the Digital world, especially since the largest digimon renown as a living satellite space cannon chose the form of a pink haired waif who was dressed in a white tube dress with a collar. Gallantmon grunted in amusement.

"It is rather funny that they assumed the weakest among us was our so called 'Kami-sama'. I supposed that means the gods of this realm are rather unassuming." Daigo nodded back, Gallantmon wasn't one to intentionally make snide remarks, rather he was being brutally honest.

"It's probably a good thing. Alphamon told me yesterday that you digimon weren't supposed to reveal yourselves. Not having a physical god would raise flags." Daigo drawled out. Phew. That was the longest he's had to say in one go since he got here. He received many nods.

"You're very much correct. According to my own information gathering, celestial beings in this world descend from 'Heaven' in search of a _Familia_. A group of mortals blessed with divine power to fight in the god's name. The reward being approaching godhood themselves." Alphamon noted from her position next to Daigo. "However, they rescind any of their godly power should they descend, making them no stronger than the average mortal in most circumstances," she finished.

"Then let us make way for this city of the gods, Orario. We are here to research this realm, it would be easiest to take the largest sample of their supposed best and pass judgement." Magnamon concluded. He received agreement from twelve of the thirteen members of the meeting. As they began to craft backstories, formulate emergency responses and create evaluation criteria.

"What am I supposed to do then? Read a book?" Daigo interrupted the planning sarcastically. They all turned to him, and Daigo felt every look deeply.

 **Day 14**

"You and your big mouth Daigo. Oh, open a bookstore. It's not like you have better things to do with your life Daigo. Besides, this way you can be useful Daigo. They don't know me, they don't know my hobbies." Daigo mumbled to himself as he began setting up an actual bookstore as a front for the "Daigo _Familia_ " with himself being the coveted god of "Stop bothering me and go away". Which, he was formally listed as, because the guards to the city assumed that was his godly domain when they asked him to introduce himself. Perhaps that shouldn't be his go to response with everyone he meets.

Daigo then took a look around at the various states of unpacking each Royal Knight was in. No, he would definitely be changing it to "Daigo Nishijima" then glare at them super hard until they go away. Would get his point across more effectively. He hefted a stack of books onto the small trolley. While he could apparently speak the language of Gekai, as with all the other digimon, he couldn't read a lick of it. Most of his job was just to record the books into hsi digivice so it could be parsed, translated and recorded.

"Is everything to your liking?" Daigo's thoughts were interrupted by the light tone of a teenage girl. Oh god, he was having traumatic flashbacks to his previous job. Please no, take me away from this hell, he thought to himself. Oh wait, it was just UlforceVeedramon.

"How did you people afford this, Ulforce?" Daigo asked, ignoring her question. Of all the things he expected, Daigo did not expect the fastest digimon in existence to giggle impishly while covering her mouth.

"Call me Rino, Shinomiya Rino. And as for your other question, digibits automatically transform into the most valuable and popular currency. It's digicode is imprinted into a quantum matrix that adapts-" Daigo walked away.

"Hey! I wasn't done explaining!" He heard the teenage girl Royal Knight (and wasn't that a queer thought) call after him.

"I'm done listening!" He said loudly back. While he was wondering how it was purchased, Daigo did know where most of his new "stock" came from. They passed a multitude of assorted villages and towns on the way here, with Ulforce and Dynasmon using their respective speed and flight to travel further out and snatch up any and all texts at the highest possible bid. Some of these texts were rather rare spell books according to the locals they purchased from.

"I just know this is going to be as much fun as every funsignment Maki and I went on as agents." He sighed out.

"Well maybe these will cheer you up. Want some?" Alphamon or Kyoko (It was getting reaaaaaally hard for Daigo to reconcile this brainy airhead with the Royal Knight) said, offering some wrapped pastry and a steaming glass bottle of what appeared to be coffee. Daigo stared longingly at the pastry.

"Is that a donut?" The bombshell looked at the pastry in her hand.

"If by donut, you mean a ring of fried pas-" Daigo snatched it out of her hand and bit into it, inhaling its scent deeply. Sweet doughy goodness. He swallo- Oh god, he was choking. He slammed his chest with a fist, trying to dislodge the obstruction before Alphamon stopped him with her hand. She tilted his head back, and gave him a quick and _very_ light jab to his diaphragm, dislodging the dough. Daigo coughed as his airways freed up. As soon as he regulated his breathing, he could only say one thing.

"Why would you betray me, donut? I loved you." Kyoko looked at Daigo like he was insane, which hurt especially because it came from the crazy digimon. If Daigo didn't have such a brimming self esteem, he would likely take offense.

"Would you like some coffee? To wash down your… betrayal?" She said, unsure how to respond. Daigo nodded minutely, still wavering from the death his favorite pastry nearly caused. Didn't stop him from enjoying the next bite however. She handed over the bottle and he took a large sip.

"Blech! Ugh. What _was_ that?" He said aghast. Alphamon raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Coffee, mixed with some local spices, some sugar, the stew of the day from the inn down the road, seaweed imported from the coast, and the closest approximation to miso I could make." Daigo looked at the bottle as though it were evil. He took another bite of donut.

"You have no taste." He said blandly through his chewing. She levelled a flat look at him.

"You worship a ring of pastry." She said equally as blandly.

"You take that back."

"I don't see how what I said was inc-" Alphamon began.

"Calling a donut a pastry is an insult to donuts everywhere." Alphamon cleared her throat, clearly done with his insanity.

"Very well. You worship donuts." Daigo narrowed his eyes.

"Touche."

 **Day 19**

All things considered, now that the Royal Knights could occupy themselves with the extermination of beings far weaker than them, and in some cases only slightly more than far weaker than them, Daigo's life was beginning to take an upturn. He hasn't had a single customer to "Leaves of the World Tree" (He didn't get to choose the name) ever since he's opened. He's been left in silence since they all need to constantly write reports, which were direct and easy to record and file in the digivice. All he had to do was read exotic literature and eat donuts. There were worse occ-

"Um, e-excuse me? I've been s-standing here for n-nearly fifteen minutes now." A white haired teen with red eyes said apprehensively. Ahem. Ignoring that interruption. There were worse occupations. Like, he could be a teacher of calligraphy in a school, forced to constantly deal with crazy situations that involved a bunch of children and their pets. Yep, this was the life.

"U-Um, s-sir? Mr. Bookseller?" Hmm, he must be hearing imaginary voices. Because there was no way this novel he was translating was talking to him. He turned it over. No speaker, so he definitely wasn't being pranked. Huh. Maybe it was the digivice? Daigo lifted the tablet off the table and inspected it. Nope, the application was still recording the symbols he wrote properly.

"Hey you! My precious child is trying to talk to you!" Great, now there was two voices. The world wouldn't let him have peace even if he imagined it.

"Sto-" Before Daigo could open with his usual phrase, Examon jumped down the stairs, to save him from the torture that was _interacting with people_.

"Afternoon, Kami-sama!" The Royal Knight cheered with perfect enthusiasm befitting a teen girl.

"Stop bothering me and go away, Exa- Akiho." He replied, catching himself. Examon pouted. Daigo paused. Would that phrase be applicable at any other time? Probably not. Certainly through the looking glass on this one.

"Mou, why open a bookstore if you didn't want to sell books and talk to people Kami-sama?" Huh, still perfect acting. Daigo was completely impressed.

"Because you made me." He said dryly. Akiho stuck her tongue out before knocking a fist against her head cutely. Daigo shivered. This was so surreal.

"W-W-Wait. H-Hang on. This thing is a god?" Came the surprised imaginary voice. Daigo slowly focused his attention on the people who were bothering him in his shop. One was obviously the white haired teen adventurer who was bothering him earlier. The second, was a black haired, twin tailed, tween wearing a-

"Who lets children wear lingerie?" He question mumbled to himself, but it was obviously heard by everyone in the room. The young man stilled before backing up slightly and looking down at his compatriot. On the other side of the room, Examon put her pink haired head into her open palm.

"Child? I'm the great goddess Hestia! Of the Home and Hearth!?" The black haired kid shouted loudly. Daigo grunted.

"And I'm Daigo, the god of 'Stop bothering me and go away'" Daigo responded dryly. This caused the young girl to bristle, her cheeks filling up with air as she took a big breath to begin her obviously ensuing tantrum. Before Akiho cut in once more again.

"Ah, he actually really is the god representing 'Stop bothering me and go away'. He wasn't being rude there. Entirely at least." The explanation from Examon cut the young looking goddess off, her surprise causing her to choke on the air she had built up, prematurely ending her tirade.

"Wow! Is that really possible Kami-sama?" The white haired boy asked his goddess, wonder in his eyes. Hestia looked between both the book keep and the pink haired girl cautiously.

"Well, I-I-I'm not a-actually sure Bell, hehe." She laughed off sheepishly. Daigo sighed. Time for his own addition to the cover story he supposed. He had the most knowledge of the culture after all.

"Gods represent domains. So if a concept has enough power, it can create a god behind it. Stop bothering me and go away." He pulled a donut from underneath his counter and took a bite. It was the only thing he stored there anyways. Both of the customers wilted under his deadened gaze. Ironically, it was the boy who mustered up the courage to continue.

"Uh, but I still need a grimoire for the magic _Firebolt_." This time, Daigo and Examon were skeptical of what the boy said. Daigo did some mental checking of his inventory, which he had not sold a single book of, and responded.

"Sold out." He said simply. Hestia bristled once again.

"What do you mean, 'Sold out'? You're using it as a display piece right now!" Daigo's eyes drifted to where it sat on the windowsill. They then slowly drifted back to the two customers.

"Sold out."

"AGGGGH!"

"Ah, Kami-sama! It's fine if he doesn't want to sell it to us, we were just asking for the price right?" The white haired youth cut in once again. Daigo sighed, feeling somewhat bad for the boy. He reminded Daigo of himself. Before he was disappointed by everything and everyone.

"Ten." Hestia's jaw dropped.

"Ten thousand valis?!" She exclaimed. Daigo shook his head.

"Ten million. It's an instant cast, no chant, highly accurate single target spell that has a low travel time and low mind cost for its power level." Daigo did take the recording part of his job seriously. Even though he wasn't able to access the magic potential of the grimoires because of his status as a human from another world, he could still read it like a normal book. That spell was _useful_ in all the right ways for a warrior. The jaws of both his customers dropped.

"Th-Th-There's no way we c-can pay b-back the copy I accidentally used, Kami-sama." The white haired boy said despondently. Hestia immediately recomposed herself and hugged the boy that was close to tears.

"It's alright Bell, w-we'll just say it was stolen or something." She tried to comfort him, but likely knew herself there was no way it would work.

"B-But, I-I already used it s-so many tiiimes." The boy was actually starting to cry. Until another figure slipped passed Akiho through the stairwell down from the rooms. Jesmon's silver hair flashed in the light as he stepped to the window and picked up the store's copy of firebolt.

"Here, I'll buy it from my Kami-sama for you. Just promise to pay me back eventually." Jesmon said deliberately. Daigo stared Jesmon down. He was the youngest and least experienced of the Royal Knights, even Daigo's status as retired digidestined meant he was above him in a small manner at least.

"Shinsuke," Examon began using Jesmon's human alias, "Just because you are titled the Savior does not mean you have to save everyone. It is likely they will not even face any retribution for what appears to be an accident, no matter the cost." Daigo nodded, adventurers were an important resource that made a lot of money from what he read. They were essentially magic stone miners. As long as this Bell survived, he could probably pay back the owner eventually.

"I know, but if I can, then why should I not? It is not wrong, is it Akiho?" He questioned, his three Geists vibrating agitatedly. Examon shook her head.

"It is your decision to make. Anyways, I'm heading out Kami-sama! I'll see you later!" Daigo was still shocked at how good an actor Examon was. While the transition was abrupt, it was as if the serious conversation never occurred, her demeanor as bright and cheerful as when she first stepped in. The bell above the door rang as she dashed out into the main road.

"U-Um, I don't think I can accept this. I-It's one thing to have a costly accident, I don't think I could take on a loan I might not be able to pay." Bell said demurely, humbled by Jesmon's actions.

"Then don't. Just take it. I'm leaving Daigo." Daigo waved Jesmon goodbye, he was one of the few he didn't mind interacting with in all honesty. While in his Huckmon form he was still somewhat immature, Jesmon as he was now was a perfectly reasonable adult. Which bumped the number of normal Royal Knights Daigo found tolerable, as he found out over the past few days.

"Well, take it and get out then. Shinsuke is always serious." Daigo said, hoping to get them out as fast as possible.

"W-W-Wait! There's no way I can accept this! It's too too much!" Bell tried to argue back. Daigo didn't care though.

"Don't care, doesn't matter. Take the book, and go away." Daigo said as he pushed both of them out of the shop and threw them onto the street before grabbing the book out of the display case and tossing it at Bell. He turned around not even caring if the boy caught it, before stepping into the shop, and locking the door. He then flipped the open sign to closed and pulled the curtains down.

"Wait!" Bell shouted one last time desperately. Daigo peeked out one eye from behind the curtains, bent over at waist level.

"We're closed, now go away!" And that was that.

 **Day 34**

"Gallantmon did what?" Daigo said, unsure as to whether he heard correctly as he looked at Craniamons horned helmet.

"He went Crimson Mode so he could help a group of adventurers and stop them from being slaughtered down to the man by a particularly nefarious monster trap." Craniamon repeated succinctly, his bass voice ringing through his armor. "You should have gotten an alert, as it was most certainly over the allotted data usage you have set for us." Craniamon pointed out. Daigo winced.

"Ah. Right. Data usage. Right." Daigo couldn't see it, but he was sure Craniamon was expressing some form of disappointment with a raised eyebrow. Yeah well, Daigo was disappointed too, you don't promise a guy a vacation then spontaneously turn it into a babysitting job for thirteen demigods. He nonchalantly tried to open the tablet digivice's monitoring settings as Craniamon watched on impassively. Quick, distract him.

"So, why tell me?" He asked as he read through the most recent reports. Outside of Gallantmon, Jesmon was the only other one not playing it entirely to parameters.

"It is my duty to ensure that my lord is both protected and aware of his realm. While you are not Lord Yggdrasil, you are his proxy in this world. I felt it was prudent for you to know." Daigo nodded.

"Craniamon, I didn't sign up to watch you guys. So long as nothing you do directly tips them off as to our real objective, it doesn't matter to me." There, that should push this problem away from him, Daigo thought to himself. Craniamon nodded.

"Then what about Alphamon's strange actions?" Daigo paled. Whatever that woman did, Daigo wanted no part of it, no knowledge of it even.

"Kyoko's a lost cause." Daigo admitted.

 **Day 35**

"I'm a little lost here." Daigo mumbled as he watched a man wearing geta prostrate himself in front of him. He wasn't the only one. Gallantmon cleared his throat.

"These are the group of adventurers I saved yesterday, Kami-sama." He explained. Daigo nodded.

"But what part of 'group' constitutes as nearly one hundred adventurers of multiple _Familias_?" Daigo questioned aloud. The god took it upon himself to relieve Daigo of his confusion.

"Well, after saving my _Familia_ , the Takemikazuchi _Familia_ , your child, Takato the Crimson Knight took it upon himself to save everyone in danger in the Lower to Middle floors. As such, we are all deeply grateful, and have come to offer you compensation for the service of your _Familia_ member." Daigo still hadn't formulated a proper response, but he did know how to handle the situation. First things first.

"No more Crimson Mode, Takato." He said to the shocked gasps and cries of outrage. Limiting the power of a hero would do that after all.

"Daigo-dono, why would you _punish_ your _Familia_ member for doing such an honorable and noble thing?" Another one of the gods before him asked. Daigo ignored him.

"Second, get Leopardmon out here. He can deal with this." Gallantmon stiffened in his white hoodie, the hazard symbol shifting on his cuffs.

"Are you sure you don't mean that you'll deal with this so that we _don't_ have to call _Takumi_." Gallantmon asked, stressing what he felt was especially important. Daigo shook his head.

"If I have to deal with this, it'll take all day. I have more important things to do with my life." Gallantmon scoffed, unable to hold in a barb because of his ensuing punishment.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like not getting my ass kicked by Leopardmon, Takato." Drop mic, walk away.

 **A/N: Ayy. I tried to keep Daigo in character with the Tri Abridged version, but he's mostly amazing one liners and sarcasm in the abridged series so holding conversations in text is a bit hard. Oh well, review if you want more.**


End file.
